1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable mounting assembly for a lamp or other components, enabling it to be easily adjusted over a wide range of attitudes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have of course been many proposals for mounting various components through universal joint mountings, but they have tended to be either rather expensive, or rather unreliable, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a swivel mounting which is easy and stable to use but which is yet quite economical to produce.
According to the present invention, an adjustable mounting for a lamp or other component, includes a support having at least one slot in an external face and an arcuate member carrying the lamp and being snugly fit in the slot, and a fastener retaining the arcuate member in the slot but permitting the lamp to be adjustable by longitudinal or rotational movement of the arcuate member along or through the slot. Preferably there are two slots in the external face, the second slot being parallel to, and in side-by-side relationship with the one slot, and a further arcuate member parallel with the first, and carried by the lamp and being a snug fit in the second slot.
Even if the slot is a simple rectangular slot cut in sheet material constituting the external face if its width is equal to that of the arcuate member, and the arcuate member is partly circular, adjustment about an axis through the centre of the part circle and at right angles to the length of slot can be quite simple and yet quite precise. While a single arcuate member in a single slot may be arranged to prevent movement about the axis of the length of the slot, the preferred arrangement with the second arcuate member and slot can eliminate any tendency for movement about such an axis.
The fastener is conveniently a spring steel strip or other resilient member merely acting to hold the arcuate member or members firmly in the slot or slots.
The lamp or other component is conveniently positioned within the arc defined by the arcuate member or members, and mounted for pivoting about an axis parallel with the plane of an arcuate member by virtue of a pair of journal bearing housings held one at each end of the arcuate member or members, and housing a corresponding journal at each side of the lamp.
In one arrangement there are two lamps mounted on respective external faces of a single body, the faces being in different planes, and that gives a very wide range of possible arrangements.